kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vegetable Valley
Background color? So, while looking through TSR, I noticed something a little odd. It's probably nothing, really, but I noticed that there are two rows for Vegetable Valley, with the second row being darker than the first. Anybody know why this may be, and why it's not there for the other ones? Nothing important, just curiosity really. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:20, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :Possibly just an unused background. I wouldn't think too much of it. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 00:55, October 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Thing is, it's not just the background. The cutscene thing is also darker for some reason, and again, only on VV. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:27, October 20, 2016 (UTC). :::Huh. I figured that one of the rows didn't make an appearance in the game because of it's dual row. Now that I think about it, isn't the cutscene somewhat different in the Extra mode of KA, or is that KNiD I'm thinking of? If that's the case, it could be the coloring used for the Extra Mode of the game, but no one has really noticed the coloring difference, not to mention it would be even weirder that they changed only VV's and not the others. It'll probably just stay a mystery. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 01:33, October 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::SpoooOOOOOoooOOOky. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:02, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Weird to bring this up after over two years, but I just discovered that it's simply when Kirby copies Blade Knight, the screen goes dark briefly, and that's what the darker one was for. Iqskirby (talk) 22:58, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Music Was Vegetable Valley's music remixed in Kirby's Return to Dream Land? Was it the whole music, or part of it being remixed, or anything? Ramboa (talk) 06:20, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Can anyone point out the similarities between Vegetable Valley's music and the main menu music in Kirby's Return to Dream Land (100% with Extra Mode completed)? Ramboa (talk) 01:46, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Hellooooooooo? Ramboa (talk) 03:11, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Waiting for an answer Ramboa (talk) 18:16, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :From what I can recall, it's possibly a remix. I think you need to calm down a bit. If you're going to put up a trivia point, I'd find it odd for you to question it soon afterwards. If you think it's a remix, put it up; if you don't, don't; if you're unsure, don't put it up until you're sure. Iqskirby (talk) 19:35, December 4, 2017 (UTC) I can't hear any similarities between Vegetable Valley's background music and the main menu music in Kirby's Return to Dream Land (100% with Extra Mode completed). Ramboa (talk) 06:11, February 9, 2018 (UTC) :I think there's a few similar notes in there, but for the most part, the "100% Music" is its own thing. In other words, it'd be more fitting to say that a portion of Vegetable Valley's theme was remixed into the music. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 06:30, February 9, 2018 (UTC)